They're Havin' a Baby
by JayceSnape
Summary: 2 gifted toddlers are given to the care of Schwarz. Tempers and bubbles fly as Schwarz and Weiss learn the meaning of family.


Disclaimer: The only things I own in this story are Ryan and Nikkolai. The rest are owned by their creators.

Ch. 1

Schuldig stared at Brad in amazement. "And why are we taking care of these two rugrats?" he asked. Brad sighed.

"Because Schuldig, one day they'll be vital to the organization… and useful to us." Schuldig looked at the 'rugrats' in question. The boy was watching him warily with mismatched eyes. He tightened his hold on Crawford's collar. The girl on the other hand reached out to him. Schuldig gently took her and looked at her. Her sweet gray eyes gazed at him adoringly. Nagi shook his head.

"Hey, now you have one female admirer." He paused when the boy turned to look at him. Crawford held the boy out to Nagi and said, "Just get them settled into the spare room, all right? And be careful not to startle them. They are, believe it or not, extremely powerful." Nagi nodded and took the boy out of Crawford's arms. The boy reluctantly transferred his hold to Nagi's shoulder. While he did this, he gave Crawford a disapproving glare. Schuldig laughed appreciatively.

"Ha! He gives you a run for your money Braddy-Boy." Nagi rolled his eyes and turned to take the boy to the room Crawford had him and Farfarello set up. Schuldig was about to follow with the girl, but turned back to ask, "What are their names?" Crawford looked up and answered, "Ryan Talon and Nikkolai Relaryn." Schuldig nodded and left for the room. The girl giggled and tugged gently on his hair. Schuldig noticed her's was the same color.

Nagi gently set Ryan on the black colored bed, but the boy refused to let go of him. "Come on Ryan, you have to let me go…" The boy stubbornly held onto Nagi's shoulder. Nagi sighed and gently pried Ryan off of him. After setting the boy down, he stared at him. The boy stared back.

"This is gonna be a rough time, huh?" Nagi softly whispered. Ryan burbled back in agreement.

**_One Month Later…_**

Ch. 2

Schwarz was quickly settling down to a regular feeding and sleeping schedule, which involved Farfarello taking care of the two children most of the day. Initially, Schuldig had some problems with this, until Crawford told Farfarello that the two were essentially a demon caller. Farfarello now had no problem doting over the 'baby sinners.' The two were getting stronger every day. Ryan could lift the couch with no problems and Nikki lit little fires under Takatori every time he insulted Nagi. They now clearly knew exactly what they wanted and had no problems expressing it to Schwarz. Ryan wanted to be with someone quiet and Nikki wanted to play.

"How are the little ones Crawford?"

Crawford shivered as the old man's voice murmured into his ear. "They're doing fine. Ryan is progressing nicely and Nikkolai expresses her loyalty to Esset daily."

"Good. The other elders and myself wish to inspect them personally in one month. News has reached our ears that Krickter wishes to reconcile with us because of another enemy they face. We contacted them and they confirmed it. We reached an agreement and you will now be working with Weiss." Crawford opened his mouth to reply but was met by a dial tone. He sighed and walked out into the living room after hanging up the phone. Schuldig looked up from tussling with Nikki on the floor.

"What's up, Oh Mighty Leader?" he asked.

"We're working with Weiss. And the inner circle wants to inspect Ryan and Nikki in a month."

"Schiesse. No way those creeps are coming anywhere near Nikki. Or Ryan."

"Schuldig, they have to be inspected. And if you're talking about Weiss, they won't harm Nikki or Ryan. They will be here tomorrow." Schuldig nodded. Nikki pulled at his arm and he turned back to their game.

Ch. 3

Weiss looked up at the building they would be living in for a while. With Schwarz. Omi sighed. "Better get it over with." The others nodded and they headed up the elevator.

The first sound they were aware of when they reached the apartment was a child fussing and Schuldig's voice arguing with Farfarello's.

"Crawford doesn't mind, but I'm not gonna leave them here with Weiss."


End file.
